


Spiral Effect

by turtlesquare



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette had no one left to turn to.  She couldn't go to ValJean, and obviously Marius wasn't an option.  That only left... Her.</p><p>-</p><p>Alternatively, where Marius dies in Eponine's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebellion at the Barricade?

**Author's Note:**

> a few tiny plot changes

 

She had been sleeping when Jean said it.

"We have to leave."

He had nudged her, not harshly, but enough to rouse her.  She sat up and rubbed t her eyes, getting used to the dark and sat there for a few moments while she took in what her father had said.  She asked why, why now, why when things started to look up.  She had found a man she liked, that liked her back, someone she would like to spend a lot of time with.  Things were way better, possibly even good, but now.  Her cheeks heated up and she could feel tears streaming down them.  She was glad for the dark, glad her father couldn't see her expression in it. She stood up, pulled on a coat, packed a small bag, and followed him out of the door and to the horse drawn carriage.  However, as soon as he got in and turned his back, she began running.

Thank goodness she saw something like this coming and had made a plan in advance.

She knew where she was going.  Well, more or less, she knew where Marius was (she had asked where his group was meeting tonight specifically), and was heading towards where he said that he'd be.  When she got there, Marius and his group was behind an unsteady looking barricade.  She walked behind it, being immediately ambushed by a group of men yelling what her position was.  Marius piped up, however, from God Knows Where he was standing.

"Everyone, this is Cosette, she's here with me."  The bayonets were lowered and Marius came rushing to her, lifting her up into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"My father said we had to leave again.  I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, I had to come." She stared into his eyes, searching. He smiled, leaned down and pecked her.  She couldn't keep the grin off of her face.

"We're going inside for a drink, would you like to join us?" He asked.  Always so polite.  She nodded.  It was warm inside, but quiet.  The air was thick, everyone pretty much drinking and minding their own business.  Finally, the leader (Enjolras, if she recalled) spoke up.

"As you all know, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.  Some of us may not even survive," He looked around the room, noticing all the eyes focused on him.  Especially the dark haired man that was watching him and doodling aimlessly. Cosette spaced out while he continued his speech, noticing a very feminine man staring at her.  Well, more like glaring.  He almost looked like...

It was Eponine. In a disguise. She remembered meeting her around the time she met Marius, they had been introduced. But why was she dressed up? And why was she staring? Cosette tried to shake it off and focus on Marius (who was focusing on her too, it seemed).

 

Cosette was awoken a few hours later by the sound of gunshots.  She quickly ran outside, taking in the scene.  She heard a shot and then saw it; Marius being cradled by Eponine, who was sobbing loudly into his coattails while yelling for help.

"No," Cosette whispered, voice trembling, "no..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at school while waiting for my class to start and some person next to me is listening to a really annoying video

~time skip way ahead~

In an attempt to get to know the Marius that she had lost, Cosette had established a relationship with Éponine. Their conversations started out as tentative in the beginning, Cosette asking questions about Marius and questions about his family, any information that she could get. And Éponine always answered, even when it pained her to do so. Cosette's questions slowly evolved into asking Éponine about herself, and she tried to tell herself that it was just because getting to know Marius' best friend would keep her linked to Marius. Which it did to an extent, until she started to become more interested in Eponine than she had been in Marius.

And Éponine had a similar view of the situation.

Éponine figured, if she could get to know the woman that Marius loved, she could figure out why, possibly understand him better. Surprisingly, her grieving process was shorter than she was expecting. She partially blamed it on Cosette, who was constantly distracting her. More days than not she was thankful for the distractions, though.

Like at that moment, Cosette was cooking something while singing in the kitchen. Éponine wasn't sure what her roommate was making, but it didn't smell half bad so she went to investigate.

"What is it?" She questioned, probably sounding a bit ruder than she had intended. Cosette glanced at her, flashed a smile, went back to her cooking.

"I'm not too sure myself."

Éponine should be used to the random food adventures by now, since the two had been living together practically since the barricade incident.

"It smells good," Éponine went over to the living room area, sitting down at the dining table (why it was in the living room, neither of them knew). She waited a few minutes, chatting with Cosette while she finished whatever she was cooking. When she was done, she scooped it onto two plates and brought them out. The food vaguely resembled pancakes.

"Uh, before we eat, I have something we need to talk about," Cosette mumbled. Éponine nodded.

"What do we need to talk about?" She poked at her pancake with a fork.

"Oh! Well, I, uh," she cut herself off and thought for a second, "I haven't actually planned a speech out yet. I may need a moment." She cut a small piece off of her food and ate it, pondering. "Ah, well, the thing is, I've began to... Develop feelings, per se, for someone other than Marius."

Awkward.

"...Alright." Éponine wasn't quite sure why she was being told this. She could feel her stomach begin to twist, though, and forced herself to eat another bite so she wouldn't say anything rude. After having some time to think, she spoke, "Who is he?" Cosette was quiet for a while after that, not speaking until a few minutes later after she had finished her food.

"I'm not sure how to phrase this, Ép, but... It's you."

Silence.

"Cosette, I don't think I understand what you mean."

"I meant, that I believe I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

Neither of them said anything after that, Éponine finishing her food while nearing hysterics. Very uncharacteristic of her.

"..say something, please," Cosette whispered at last. Éponine gulped, opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. "I know this is wrong, but I.. Please, even if you don't feel the same way. I can't take this silence."

"I think I feel the same way," She looked down, fiddled with her fork handle, "I thought it was just me getting over Marius, but, well, I guess not."

"You... You do?" Cosette couldn't believe this. There was no way, Éponine had to be playing one of her tricks on her.

"I do."

"Ép," she couldn't find words, yet again at a loss to speak. She hasn't planned for this to happen, had expected to be kicked out or cursed at. "I... I think I love you, Éponine."

"I think I love you too, Cosette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was typed on my phone so ignore typos omg
> 
> This is also so messy I just had so many thoughts at once lmao.  
> I wrote like the last few paragraphs of this after taking a college eng midterm and just Hahdhakfkalflsb wanted the fic to be over. Enjoy


End file.
